Mistake
by Sabakyou
Summary: Sasuke yang cool ternyata ada yang disembunyikannya selama ini. warn OOC, aneh, gak jelas, geje. hehe maaf summary aneh "


kha!

pekerjaan saya saat waktu yang (sangat) luang.

=="

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (selalu), saya hanya pengagum tokohnya saja (peluk Gaara)

Rating: K.

Pairing : SasuGaa.

Warning : geje, abal, aneh, OOC.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

**Mistake**

**-Konoha High School-**

**-Lapangan Parkir-**

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun," Teriak Ino sambil merangkul tangan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Ino, Sasuke itu milikku," Sakura tidak mau kalah dengan Ino, merebut Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua, sasuke itu milik bersama," Teriak beberapa anak perempuan lain.

Segerombolan anak perempuan dari berbagai kelas di Konoha High School selalu setiap saat pagi-pagi saat Sasuke baru memarkir Motornya pasti mengerubunginya. Bagai makanan untuk semut-semut.

**-Kelas XF-**

"Wii… parah si Sasuke. ngeTOP abis. Baru aja dating udah dikerubungin," Komentar Naruto dari Jendela.

"Ah, tapi dia menurutku biasa-biasa saja," Kiba menimpali.

"Eh, katanya nanti ada anak baru di kelas kita loh. Semoga perempuan ya. Tampaknya dia dari Suna High School," Sai memberitahu.

"Yah, kalo dalam perasaan Shimaru. Pasti berharap itu Temari-chan," Neji langsung merangkul Shikamaru.

"Apa-apan kau. Mana mungkin aku berharap seperti itu," Muka Shikamaru langsung merah.

Anak-anak langsung tertawa, mereka pasti sudah sangat hafal. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru tidak memikirkan Temari. Dan langsung mengejeknya selama jam pagi.

Sampai Yamato-sensei masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ayo-ayo semua duduk. Hei kau Sasuke ayo cepat ke tempat duduk mu jangan lelet seperti itu," Yamamoto-sensei datang dengan santainya.

"Yak, baik hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru dari Suna High School, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mendengarnya," Yamamoto memberitahukan, yang langsung di sambut dengan siulan beberapa anak laki-laki untuk Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru langsung memukul beberapa diantaranya dengan muka yang merah.

"Shikamaru cukup sampai disitu, Bapak tau kau pasti sangat mengharapkan Temari kan," Yamamoto dengan senyum jailnya.

"Ah… itu… tidak Sensei," Shikamaru kembali ke tempat duduknya masih dengan muka merah.

"Ok, cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang kita sambut saja teman baru kita. Hei, ayo masuk," Yamamoto-sensei memerintah.

"Perkenalkan, ini teman baru kalian dari Suna High School," Yamamoto-sensei menarik masuk seorang anak.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu," Yamamoto –sensei memberikan kesempatan.

"Yah, Shikamaru dia bukan Temari-chan," Naruto langsung berteriak.

"Wah, kecewa deh Shikamaru-kun. Tidak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya," Kiba menimpali.

"Sial, diam kalian semua," Shikamaru menggebrak meja dan memasang tampang cool-nya.

"Cukup Naruto Kiba, " Yamamoto-sensei memperingatkan. "Silahkan dilanjutkan"

"Terima kasih Sensei. Nama saya Sabaku No Gaara," Gaara dengan tampang coolnya. Yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari anak-anak perempuan yang menjerit.

Sesaat Sasuke memperhatikannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harus mengajaknya pulang nanti," Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

Pulang Sekolah Sasuke berhasil mengajak pulang Gaara dengan alasan mengajaknya berkeliling. Ternyata Sasuke suka dengan tipe seperti Gaara (?). hari-hari berjalan lebih menyenangkan untuk Sasuke karena dapat mengenal Gaara dengan baik. Dan tibalah Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

**-Depan Gerbang Sekolah-**

"Gaara, sebetulnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

"Oh ya? Kau ingin berkata apa Sasuke. Sekalian aku ingin menunggu orang," Gaar dengan senyum manisnya (peluk Gaara).

"Hem… ano… ak-," Sasuke dengan tergagap.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, Sakura. Aku menunggumu," Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memberikannya ciuman (kyaaa).

Sasuke langsung terbengong-bengon melihat pasangan di depannya. Gaara yang tau langsung memberikan penjelasan.

"Ah, kau pasti kaget ya Sasuke. Hehe perkenalkan ini pacarku. Aku berterima kasih sekali padamu Sasuke. Karena berkat kau aku bisa jadian dengan Sakura," Gaara menjelaskan sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Hah! Aku? Kenapa?," Sasuke masih dengan tampang bodohnya (dilempar Sasuke fc).

"Yah… aku kan sering ngobrol tentang Sakura bersamamu. Untung dia temanmu. Makasih banget ya. Oh iya tadi kau ingin bicara apa?," Gaara masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ah, itu… tidak jadi. Aku baru ingat ada keperluan mendadak," Sasuke langsung pamit dan berlari ke Lapangan Parkir. Gaara dan Sakura yang melihat hanya bingung dan akhirnya pulang berdua (saya iri).

**-Lapangan Parkir-**

"Ah, sial. Kenapa Gaara-ku yang imut itu harus bersama dengan Sakura yang bawel sih," Sasuke langsung menendang tong sampah dan memegang kakinya (ceritany sakit).

* * *

hehe...

maaf kalo aneh ya. abis gak kerjaan ya buat cerita gak jelas XD

**RnR** please


End file.
